Horas de Oficina
by THG THE BEST
Summary: Logan es el nuevo secretario del famoso Director Ejecutivo Kendall Knight, quien tiene un record por romper corazones. Casi instantáneamente, Logan odia al hombre, pero de igual forma siente una atracción con él. Entonces hacen un trato para usarse el uno al otro para sus propias necesidades. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón de hielo del Director Ejecutivo comienza a agitarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** Hola, soy nuevo en publicar historias de_ Big Time Rush_, esta es una traducción de una historia que me gustó mucho, espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de WoNdY Alice, quien muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla. Los personajes tampoco son míos, ellos pertenecen a_ Nickelodeon._

* * *

Título: Horas de Oficina.

Título original: Office Hours

Sinopsis: Logan es el nuevo secretario del famoso Director Ejecutivo Kendall Knight, quien tiene un _record_ por romper corazones. Casi instantáneamente, Logan odia al hombre, pero de igual forma siente una atracción con él. Entonces ellos hacen un trato para usarse el uno al otro para sus propias necesidades. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón de hielo del Director Ejecutivo comienza a agitarse?

Parejas: Kogan. Jarlos. Lumille. Jett x Jo.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1**

Logan se removió en su silla impaciente. Su corazón latía en su pecho mientras esperaba por la entrevista en una sala llena de mujeres. Recientemente siendo despedido de su antiguo trabajo, el vio un par de avisos en el periódico describiendo como el Oh-muy-famoso Kendall Knight necesitaba una nueva secretaria. Todos sabían quien era Kendall Knight. El director ejecutivo de Knight Enterprises, Kendall era bien conocido por tener un corazón frío para casi todo. Muchas mujeres han tratado de agitar su corazón pero todas han fallado.

Logan supuso que la mayoría de la mujeres querían hacer eso hoy. Pequeñas minifaldas y camisetas sin mangas parecían ser la nueva moda cuando de ir a una entrevista para Kendall Knight se trataba. Logan no quería el trabajo para meterse en sus pantalones. El necesitaba un trabajo desesperadamente, y dudaba que alguna compañía lo contratara. Esta era ya la quinta entrevista de trabajo a la cual él había ido.

Una mujer elegantemente vestida salió. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y una tensa sonrisa al momento de divisar todas las ansiosas mujeres. "Hola. Mi nombre es Josephine Taylor. Voy a estar entrevistándolos a cada uno de ustedes."

Inmediatamente se escuchó un alto coro de quejas y gemidos. Logan se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer rodo sus ojos, como si estuviese acostumbrada a este trato. "La primera será..."

Y así comenzaron las entrevistas. Logan tragaba saliva a cada mujer que salía con una brillante sonrisa, como si les hubiera ido bien. Cuando llamaron su nombre, él se levantó y siguió a Josephine dentro de la habitación. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella mientras que ella se sentó detrás del escritorio. Ella levanto una ceja ante él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo casi como criticando. "En su mayoría son mujeres las que están interesadas en este trabajo."

No era un insulto, Logan lo notó. Era tan solo una observación. Logan asintió, sobando sus sudorosas palmas en sus pantalones negros. Josephine suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con un sujetapapeles. "¿Eres Hortense Mitchell?"

"Si" Logan asintió. "Pero prefiero ser llamado Logan. Es mi segundo nombre."

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar en Knight Enterprises?" Ella sonaba casi aburrida, como si repitiese demasiado este proceso y este cuestionario. Logan no dudaba que ella, en efecto, lo repitiese muy seguido.

Logan paró, mordiendo su labio ligeramente antes de volverse hacia ella. "Quiero un desafío."

La mujer parpadeó, frunciendo sus cejas de sorpresa. "¿Un desafío? ¿Cómo seducir al Sr. Knight?"

El labio de Logan se curvó en ligero disgusto. "Nada de eso, Señorita Taylor. Me refería a un desafío con la empresa misma. He oído que el Sr. Knight despide una secretaria al menos una vez o dos veces en un mes. Quiero ver si puedo superar esto. Quiero un desafío con un trabajo, y esta parecía la oferta perfecta."

Logan no se atrevió a mencionar lo que pasó previamente en su antiguo trabajo. En efecto, su antiguo trabajo era una de las únicas compañías rivales de esta. Mencionar cómo fue despedido y lo que pasó probablemente le costaría perder este trabajo. Él no pudo encontrar ningún otro trabajo porque la compañía tenía una gran poderosa influencia. Dedujo que Knight Enterprises sería la única a la que Zevon Enterprises no habría alcanzado.

"Muy bien entonces" Josephine le ofreció una sonrisa más cortés y le preguntó sobre otras cosas. Experiencias de trabajo previas y cosas como esas. Logan, a propósito, no mencionó a Zevon Enterprises en esa pregunta. Al final de la entrevista, Josephine parecía disfrutar de su compañía, incluso pidiéndole que la llamase Jo. "Ten un buen día, Logan."

"Tú también." Logan le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada antes de salir caminando. Sólo unos segundos después fue llamada otra mujer. Ella brincó y corrió adentro, su falda muy arriba y exponiendo sus bragas blancas. Logan se estremeció ligeramente, sintiéndose mal por Jo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio principal, se preguntaba si él realmente recibió el trabajo. Jo sí parecía que le agradaba, pero las demás chicas también parecían seguras cuando salieron del lugar.

Simplemente rezó para obtener el trabajo.

* * *

Logan bostezó mientras entraba a su apartamento. Después de la entrevista, salió a comer, solo, y caminó a casa. Ahora estaba agotado y un tanto ansioso debido a la entrevista. Se tropezó hacia su cama y colapsó encima de ella, suspirando felizmente. Sintió que sus párpados caían lentamente solo para que luego se abrieran de par en par cuando su celular empezó a timbrar. Gruñó en disgusto y se giró hacia su mesita de noche en la cual estaba su celular. Él contestó, refunfuñando un "Hola".

"Logan Mitchell" habló una voz por el teléfono. Logan parpadeó, sentándose en su cama. Una expresión confusa se formó su cara.

"¿Quién eres?" él exigió rudamente.

La voz claramente pertenecía a un hombre, quien rio entre dientes. Fue una extraña risa también. Como si este hombre supiese algo que él no. "¿Dijiste que querías un reto? Bien, vamos a ver cuánto puedes manejar. Quiero que estés en mi oficina mañana a las nueve am, en punto con café. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que obtuviste el trabajo."

La boca de Logan se secó al momento en que el hombre colgó el teléfono. ¿Ese era… Kendall Knight? ¿Eso significaba que obtuvo el trabajo? Logan parpadeó y miró hacia el reloj despertador que se encontraba a su lado. Lo agarró rápidamente y lo programó para sonar a las siete a.m. Su corazón latía con emoción. ¡Él obtuvo el trabajo!

Sonriendo, se recostó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Jo frunció el ceño instantáneamente ante la traviesa sonrisa que se expandió en la cara de Kendall Knight. Ella conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa. Una vez más, él quería jugar con su nuevo empleado de secretaría. Él le daría a esa pobre alma trabajos imposibles sólo para gritarle a cause de ellos. Él le "daría una segunda oportunidad" asignándole una tarea incluso más difícil. Para el final de las dos primeras semanas, él se habrá ido. Jo lo sabía, teniendo que lidiar con las tantas mujeres que lloraban por su furia.

"Es una lástima" Jo masculló para sí misma. Kendall levantó una poblada ceja ante esto. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me agradó este último."

Kendall resopló. "Él se habrá ido en la primera semana."

Jo frunció el ceño pero no debatió. No estaba en su lugar. En vez de eso ella rápidamente salió, dejando a Kendall girando en su silla, sonriéndole a la foto profesional de Logan. "Logan Mitchell" Kendall sonreía, con una mirada oscura en sus ojos verdes. "Bienvenido al infierno."

* * *

**Notes:** Hola, espero les haya atraído la historia. La autora tiene muchas más historias de otros _Fandoms_, y de _Big Time Rush_ tiene otra que también quiero traducir después. Habrá _Lemon_ en el próximo capítulo, así que pronto será _Rating M_. Ella se inspiró tan solo un poco en _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_, pero solo leyó los dos primeros capítulos del libro y luego se aburrió, así que la historia no es igual. Gracias por leer y espero sus _Reviews_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Hola de nuevo, siento muchísimo el retraso, fue mucho tiempo, lamento haber dejado a tantas personas esperando, sé cómo se siente, lo lamento y espero que esta vez no me tarde en actualizar.

**Warnings: **Lemon, así que la historia de ahora en adelante es Rating M.

**DISCLAIMER:** esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de WoNdY Alice, quien muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla. Los personajes tampoco son míos, ellos pertenecen a_ Nickelodeon._

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando despertó, un enorme alivio inundaba su cuerpo. Su reloj despertador sonó a la hora precisa que fue programada. Una parte de él estaba preocupada de que la maldita cosa no funcionara la noche anterior. Eso sería simplemente perfecto. Gracias a Dios que de cualquier forma sí funcionó. Lo apagó, se bañó y se preparó para ese día. Él no se quería apurar y lucir descuidado, pero tampoco quería demorarse mucho y lucir súper preparado. Cuando él finalmente se decidió por una camisa azul claro con unos pantalones negros, salió del apartamento sintiéndose orgulloso. Él no perdería este trabajo. Él estaba determinado a no hacerlo. Esta era su última opción.

Y él no dejaría a Wayne-Wayne ganar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, él tomó un taxi hasta el edificio. El hombre lo miró interrogativo, preguntándose por qué un hombre que trabaja en Knight Enterprises Tomaría un Taxi. Logan solo le ofreció una brillante sonrisa. El hombre se encogió de hombros u empezó a conducir. Logan miró por la ventana y sonrió. La ciudad realmente era hermosa. Si los taxis ocupados y las personas dispersadas desaparecieran, sería incluso más hermosa. El hombre anunció su llegada, rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos. Logan le agradeció y le pagó antes de apurarse y entrar al edificio.

Él fue inmediatamente saludado por Jo, quien le sonrió. "Hola Logan" Ella sonrió aliviada. Él se preguntó por qué. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Llegaste temprano".

"igualmente", Logan sonrió. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había llegado 1 hora más temprano. Ellos se dieron un apretón de manos brevemente antes de que Jo se girara, sus tacones chasqueando en el suelo. Logan se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirla. Parece que eso era lo que quería cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Kendall ha decidido contratarte porque tú querías un reto" le informó Jo sinceramente. "Pero debo advertirte que trabajar para Kendall es muy difícil. Él es un genio, pero es difícil".

Mientras Jo continuaba su discurso, Logan notó a los trabajadores mirándolo con inmensa lástima. Logan frunció el seño ante eso pero continuó escuchando a Jo. Ella empezó por la historia del edificio y cómo Kendall surgió de la nada al todo en cuestión de solo 6 días. Eso mantenía un misterio para todos, incluyéndola a ella. Mencionó que solo debía referirse a él como Sr. Knight ya que él odiaba las informalidades. "¿Entonces por qué tú lo llamas por su nombre?" Logan cuestionó.

Logan apenas notó el suave color rojizo que tenía en las mejillas. Ella estaba sonrojada. "Yo soy diferente" Ella dijo. "Lo conozco desde que éramos niños".

Logan parpadeó, claramente aturdido. Jo rápidamente cambió el tema y volvió al edificio. Ella apuntó a una habitación casi oculta. Era pequeña con un refrigerador en la esquina, contadores y un lavabo. "Aquí es dónde obtendrás el café de Kendall" Jo se adentró en la habitación y señaló a la máquina de café. "A él le gusta negro. Sin crema. Sin azúcar. Estropea su café y estarás enfrentando una vida de pesadillas".

"A él realmente le debe gustar su café" Logan bromeó.

La expresión de Jo se volvió obscura. "sí. Así es".

Logan tragó salivo y asintió con la cabeza. Está bien, café negro, no estropees su café. Él repitió eso en su cabeza un par de veces más. La mirada obscura de Jo se desvaneció después de unos pocos segundos. Logan continuó siguiéndola hasta que él alcanzó un escritorio justo afuera de una, aparentemente, muy importante habitación. "Esa es la oficina de Kendall. Este será tu nuevo escritorio. Puedes personalizarlo si quieres. Pero te sugiero que esperes unas pocas semanas para hacer eso".

La implicación oculta era que ella no esperaba que él se quedara por mucho. Logan no pareció captar eso, así que le sonrió cortésmente. Ella le explicó las específicas tareas de su trabajo como la última parte de su _Tour_. Faltaban solamente 30 minutos para las nueve. Su mente se acordó de la llamada de Kendall demandando su café. Una vez Jo se fue, deseándole buena suerte, él camino de regreso a la habitación oculta. Café negro, él se repetía a sí mismo. Café negro.

Cuando caminó dentro de la habitación, una mujer estaba ahí. La boca de Logan cayó ante la vista de ella. _Si yo fuera hetero_, él pensó para sí. Enseguida cerró su boca y se acercó. Ella tenía cabello obscuro y ondulado que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su cara tenía perfectamente la cantidad correcta de maquillaje. Vestía una falda de oficina tan solo un poco más corta que la de Jo y una blusa blanca debajo.

"Hola" Logan dijo cortésmente, ella le echo un vistazo y le devolvió la sonrisa. "Soy Logan".

"Camille" ella se presentó, tendiendo su mano. Logan la estrechó graciosamente e hizo su camino a la máquina de café. Pestañeó varias veces ante ella. Esto era mucha tecnología solo para hacer café. ¿Cómo se suponía que haría funcionar esta cosa? Camille debió haberlo notado y rió por lo bajo. Logan se enrojeció de vergüenza. "Es difícil de averiguar." Ella lo tranquilizó.

"Lo es" Logan gruñó. Se quitó del camino mientras Camille le mostraba como manejarlo. Resultó que era muy fácil. Solo había que presionar los botones correctos.

"¿Así que para quién estás haciendo este café?" Los ojos marrones de Camille destellaron maliciosamente.

"Kendall Knight" Respondió Logan. El brillo inmediatamente desapareció, siendo remplazado por una mirada de total horror. "Soy su nuevo secretario".

"Oh" Camille sonó sorprendida e incluso decepcionada. "Pensé que contrataría a otra chica. ¿Sabes? Como una rubia tonta o algo así. Esas parecen ser sus favoritas".

Logan se rió, incapaz de detener su mente de pensar en Jo. Ella era rubia pero seguramente no una tonta. "No, él me contrató".

"Lo siento" Camille susurró. "El Sr. Knight puede ser un poco… aterrador".

"Supongo" Logan se encogió de hombros, sin haber conocido aún al hombre. Un _Bip_ Sonó que indicaba que el café ya estaba hecho. Logan rápidamente lo vertió en un vaso blanco. Justo antes de que saliera, Camille lo tomó del brazo.

"Si necesitas ayuda, solo ven a mí o a Jo" Camille le sonrió. "Jo es la-".

"Ya la he conocido" Logan afirmó y sonrió. "Gracias, Camille".

Más miradas de lástima fueron lanzadas a su camino mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Kendall. Esperó fuera de la puerta, tragando saliva. Esperaba hacer una buena primera impresión en su nuevo jefe. Logan abrió la puerta, aliviado de ver que eran exactamente las 9.

Él caminó relajado, tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía. Kendall estaba parado frente a la ventana, espaldas a Logan. Él puso su café en su escritorio y esperó pacientemente. El hombre se volteó hacia él y nuevamente Logan tuvo que retener un jadeo. Este hombre tenía impresionantes ojos verdes y un cabello rubio oscuro. Su cuerpo estaba sorprendentemente bien formado. La boca de Logan casi se humedece ante la vista. Sin duda de por qué esas mujeres estaban vestidas así para la entrevista. Este hombre era asombroso. "¿Logan Mitchell?" La voz de Kendall era un poco áspera pero suave a la vez. Su sonrisa y su postura simplemente gritaban poder y seguridad.

"¿Si?" Logan estaba aliviado de que su voz no revelara el deseo que sentía por el hombre ante él. La sonrisa de Kendall se hizo más grande mientras caminaba alrededor del escritorio. Sus ojos examinando al hombre delante de él. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina bajo tal intensa mirada. Kendall pareció satisfecho. Caminó devuelta a su escritorio y abrió un cajón, sacando una gran pila de archivos.

"Ordena y organiza estos" Demandó Kendall. "También arregla cualquier error encontrados en ellos. Espero esta tarea terminada en 3 días".

Logan casi jadea. ¿Qué? ¡No había forma de que hiciera todo eso en tres días! Una semana o dos, tal vez. Pero ¿Tres días? Kendall notó su _shock_ y sonrió satisfecho. "¿Qué pasa, Logie? ¿No puedes manejar el desafío?".

Sus propias palabras lanzadas de vuelta hacia él. Logan forzó una tensa sonrisa y miró al hombre al frente de él. "Lo puedo manejar" dijo a regañadientes. "Sr. Knight" añadió.

"Bien" Kendall prácticamente empujó los papeles a sus brazos. Logan tropezó un poco ante esto. Impresionado por el peso de los papeles. "Ponte a trabajar".

Logan asintió, dando a su jefe una mala sonrisa. Se volteó y estaba a punto de salir. "Oh y Logan" Kendall lo llamó. "Gracias por el café".

Era sarcástico. "Con gusto" Dijo forzado. Salió de la habitación y tiró los papeles en su escritorio. Resopló y miró hacia la masiva cantidad de papeles, como si desapareciera. Después de cinco segundos de intentar desaparecerlos, Logan se sentó y empezó a trabajar.

* * *

Jo interrumpió en la oficina de Kendall sin aviso. Este levantó una ceja ante ella pero no dijo nada. Ella tenía suerte. Si cualquier otra persona pensara en hacer lo que ella hizo, esa persona estaría despedida en un instante. Kendall no diría que trataba suave a la chica. No, él solo la necesitaba. Lo que ella en su trabajo hacía su vida mucho más fácil. Aunque habían líneas que ella no podía cruzar, y ella lo sabía. Ella se paró al final de su escritorio con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Kendall fingió inocencia.

Jo rodó sus ojos. "Tú sabes qué ¿Darle todo ese trabajo a Logan? ¡Tú nunca le das todo ese trabajo a nadie! Ni siquiera a las nuevas putas que contratas".

"¿Putas?" Kendall rió. "Qué lenguaje, Josephine".

"Cállate Kendall" Jo lo miraba fijamente. "¿Es porque me agrada este chico? ¿Es por eso?".

"¿Crees que estoy celoso?" Kendall la miraba divertido. "Créeme, no lo estoy. Él quería un desafío. Yo solo estoy probando que él no lo puede manejar".

"Yo no dije que estuvieras celoso" Jo corrigió. "Estoy diciendo que tú tienes una tendencia a despedir a la gente sólo para hacer my vida más difícil. Y el hecho de que él me agrade hará mi vida mucho más difícil".

Kendall reflexionó sobre esto y sonrió. "Bien, ese es un nuevo punto. Creo que sería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. ¿Qué te parece esto? A menos de que él haga algo mal, no lo despediré".

"Define hacer algo mal" Jo entrecerró sus ojos. Ella conocía sus juegos. El simple hecho de poner los papeles en un lugar incorrecto podría ser hacer algo mal para Kendall.

Kendall rodó sus ojos. "Tú me conoces muy bien. No será por algo estúpido. Si él en serio hace algo mal, lo despediré. Pero dudo que yo tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Él renunciará antes de que los 3 días se hayan cumplido".

"Eso lo dudo" Jo masculló. "Él parece estar muy determinado".

"Todos siempre lo están en un principio" Kendall parloteó. Por la manera en la que él la miraba, Jo sabía qué esperar. Sus ojos ofrecían un reto. "¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?".

Jo debatió esto. "¿Cuál es la apuesta?".

"Si él no renuncia o hace que lo despida en tres días" Kendall mostró el número 3 con sus dedos. "Entonces te daré una semana libre".

"Dos semanas" Jo intervino.

Kendall frunció el ceño pero no objetó. Nuevamente. Ella tenía suerte de que él la necesitara. "Pero si yo gano entonces duermo con esa amiga tuya. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Jennifer?".

Jo cruzó los brazos con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Cuál de todas? Tengo 3 amigas llamadas Jennifer".

Kendall sonrió satisfecho. "Todas ellas". Cuando Jo abrió su boca para objetar, él intervino. "Si yo obtengo 3 de ellas, tú obtienes 3 semanas libres. Una semana por cada Jennifer. ¿Trato?".

Jo reflexionó un poco sobre esto. A ella realmente no le caían muy bien las tres chicas de todos modos. Que sus corazones fueran rotos por Kendall Knight no parecía muy malo. Ella sonrió. "Trato".

* * *

Ya se acercaba la noche. La mayoría de los empleados se habían ido a su casa, pero Logan no. Desde que no tenía a nadie por quién ir a su casa, él podía pasar todo el tiempo en el edificio Knight hasta que ellos apagaran por completo las luces. Él terminó una muy pequeña porción de los papeles que estaban llenos hasta el límite con errores. Apostaría a que Kendall lo hizo a propósito sólo para estancarlo. Organizarlos fue también un desastre, pero por ahí fue que empezó. Los organizó primero antes de empezar a editarlos. Maldecía a Kendall en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

"Aún trabajando ¿Logie?" Una voz se burló. Logan miró arriba con disgusto hacia Kendall, quien solo sonreía burlonamente hacia él. "¿Quieres ir a casa?".

Kendall estaba jugando con él. El estúpido bastardo. Logan resopló antes de sonreír y decir con una dulce voz "Sr. Knight, Estoy perfectamente bien con quedarme aquí y completar el trabajo que usted muy amablemente me ofreció. Espero ayudarlo en mejorar ampliamente Knight Enterprises".

Kendall alzó una ceja con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Al final, solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Ni siquiera un Adiós o Buena suerte. Logan chasqueó el lápiz en su mano tan duro que pensó que se rompería. Ahora él entendía las miradas de lástima y el por qué Jo no quería que el personalizara su escritorio. Ellos no pensaban que él fuera a durar mucho. Bien, él se volvió a los papeles, pues él iba a durar.

"¿Logan?" una voz interrumpió. La cabeza de Logan se alzó rápidamente, a punto de gritar a cualquiera que interrumpiera su trabajo, pero se calmó cuando vio que era Jo. Ella miró todo el trabajo y entrecerró sus ojos. Logan sonrió. Él no era el único que desaprobaba toda esta cantidad de trabajo. "¿Estás bien?".

"Estoy bien" Le dijo Logan. "Sólo iré a casa un poco más tarde".

Jo asintió en entendimiento. Se acercó al borde de su escritorio y suspiró. "Tú querías un desafío" Masculló.

No lo había dicho para sus orejas. Pero de todas formas lo escuchó. Logan Sonrió. "Sí, Pero no creí que el desafío fuera tal mierda".

Jo se rió entre dientes, mirando a logan. "Lo es. Un imperial dolor en el culo es lo que solía llamarle".

Ambos se rieron. Logan sonrió. "Gracias. Tú y Camille fueron las únicas que me hicieron sentir bienvenido. Supongo que todos los demás simplemente piensan que no duraré".

"Yo tenía mis dudas también" admitió Jo. "Pero no creo que renuncies. No pareces ser de ese tipo".

"No lo soy" Confirmó Logan.

Jo se detuvo por un momento. "Voy a decirte algo que no le digo a las personas muy a menudo" Ante las cejas alzadas de Logan, ella continuó. "Yo solía ser la secretaria de Kendall".

Los ojos cafés de Logan casi se salen de su lugar. Se acordó de las palabras de Camille acerca de que Kendall solo contrataba Rubias tontas. "¿Tú?".

"Sip" Jo sonrió. "Yo solía estar muy enamorada de él cuando estábamos en la preparatoria. Cuando descubrí que él estaba en este sitio, tuve que conseguir el trabajo. Me vestí como toda una vagabunda para obtenerlo".

"¿Tú?" Los ojos de Logan viajaron por su cuerpo. Ella no parecía del tipo que hace eso.

"¿Quién crees que empezó todo la tendencia?" Jo sonrió. "Obtuve el trabajo, lo cual motivó a otras mujeres a intentar eso. No puedo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma por eso. De hecho, es por eso que empecé la realización de los correos electrónicos. Kendall parece pensar con su miembro y no con su cabeza algunas veces".

Logan pudo ver esto. Dejó que Jo continuara. "Así que empecé el trabajo. Él me consiguió fácilmente, probablemente porque ya me conocía desde la escuela. Finalmente dormimos juntos".

"¿Lo hicieron" Logan se quedó boquiabierto.

"Yo lo amaba" Jo se encogió de hombros. "Dormir con el hombre fue una de mis metas. El hecho de que me mantuviera a su alrededor hizo que pensara que me amaba también, pero que tenía miedo de decirlo. Para ese entonces todos me odiaban. Me vestía como una vagabunda, actuaba como una vagabunda, y no podían esperar a que me fuera".

"¿Qué pasó?" Logan sabía sobre la reputación de Kendall. Él no tenía corazón y rompería a una mujer en cuestión de minutos.

"Él me dejó" Jo rodó sus ojos. "yo estaba siendo demasiado pegajosa. Él me puso en mi lugar, diciendo que nunca me amó. Solo le gustaba el aspecto de dormir con alguien cuando fuera que él quisiera, incluso en el trabajo. Ahí fue cuando cambié. Decidí que sería alguien digno de respetar. Me vestía diferente y empecé a ascender en los puestos. Él encontró una nueva chica para atormentar como su secretaria, y yo lo superé".

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Preguntó Logan.

Jo sonrió. "Porque quería hacerlo. Buena suerte, Logan. Te ayudaría pero dudo que Kendall aprecie eso. Me agradas así que no hagas que te despidan".

Y con eso, ella se fue. Cuando Logan no podía oír el ruido de sus tacones en el piso, él se inclinó hacia atrás, retomando toda la nueva información. ¿Así que a Jo solía gustarle Kendall? Pero la diferencia es que ella estaba determinada. Ella no quería perder el trabajo, y no lo hizo. Ahora todos la respetaban. Sus ojos marrones se agrandaron con toda una nueva fuerza de voluntad. Él le demostraría a Kendall. Furiosamente empezó a trabajar en los papeles. Él completaría esta tarea, incluso si lo tocara quedarse toda la noche.

* * *

Kendall Frunció el ceño. Habían sido ya 2 días desde que él le había dado a Logan la pila de trabajo que le tomaría a cualquier hombre promedio completarla en 2 semanas. Sin embargo Logan ahí estaba, tendiéndole la gigante pila de papeles, completamente organizados y editados hasta el punto de perfección. Todo en un día antes. Sus ojos marrones ardían en los ojos verdes de Kendall casi fanfarroneando que completó la tarea. Kendall entrecerró sus puños. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡No se suponía que este chico fuera tan rápido! O eficiente. Incluso el maldito café al lado de los papeles estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Logan sonrió. "¿Algo más que deba hacer, Sr. Knight?".

¡Ese maldito mocoso! Kendall gruñó. ¡No permitiría que este chico fuera más astuto que él! "Dime, Logan ¿Cuándo se suponía que tenías que entregarme esto?".

Logan pestañeó, la seguridad yéndose de él. Reemplazándola con sospecha.

"¿Mañana?".

"Exactamente" Kendall lo miró con recelo. El chico ni siquiera se estremeció. "Tú me los entregaste un día antes. Eso no fue lo que pedí".

La boca de Logan se desencajó ante la sola absurdidad de lo que su jefe acababa de decirle. "¿Perdón?".

"Eso es un punto en tu contra" Kendall sonrió. No podía despedir a Logan considerando que él tenía esa apuesta con Jo. Pero podía permitirle a Logan pensar que él lo despediría por algo así de simple. "Tienes suerte de que esté siendo tan considerado hoy".

Logan soltó una risa amarga. "¿Tengo suerte? ¡Le di estos malditos papeles más temprano! No puede poner un punto en mi contra por hacer las cosas con anterioridad".

"Puedo y lo haré" Kendall frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba este chico discutiendo con él? Por su personalidad y aspecto, Kendall pensó que él estaría orinándose en sí mismo de miedo en este momento. "No te quejarás".

"!Demonios, no lo haré!" Logan alzó su voz, pasando por encima de su jefe. Estaban tan cerca que Logan podía sentir en su cara la respiración del chico más alto. "Hice un buen trabajo, y estaré disgustado si usted me castiga por eso".

"¿Estás discutiendo conmigo?" Kendall se rió. "¡Podría despedirte!".

Logan sonrió satisfecho. "Pero entonces yo ganaría".

Kendall frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué?".

"Te venzo en tu propio juego" Logan sonrió "Terminé esos papeles un día antes cuando usted pensó que renunciaría o que no los terminaría por completo. Gané esa ronda. Despidiéndome usted solo admitiría que no quiere perder. Despedirme solo significaría que gané y que usted no puede manejar el fracaso".

Kendall gruñó, tomando las muñecas del chico y lanzándolo contra el muro. El chico ni si quiera mostró dolor alguno. Él solo sonrió satisfecho a su jefe como diciéndole que estaba ganado. Kendall lo miró lascivamente. "¿Quieres repetir eso, chico bonito?".

Logan no se retractó. "Yo gané, Kendall. Y tú no puedes manejarlo. ¿Quién iba a saber que el gran Kendall Knight era tal…"

No tuvo oportunidad de terminar esa oración. Kendall estrelló sus labios contra los del chico más pequeño. Los ojos de Logan se abrieron mucho. No lo besó de regreso. En vez de eso trató de sacudirse y salirse del fuerte agarre de Kendall. Sin embargo, Kendall no lo permitió. Mordió el labio inferior de Logan duramente, haciéndolo jadear. En el momento en que la lengua de Kendall entró en su boca, Logan se dio cuenta.

Esto era tan solo otro juego.

Logan sonrió en el beso y peleó por dominio. Si Kendall quería jugar estos juegos, él le seguiría la corriente. Y ganaría. Así que cerró sus ojos y peleó. Kendall ganó, explorando la boca del chico. Usando su rodilla para separar las piernas de Logan, él le agarró la entrepierna y empezó a acariciarlo a través de sus pantalones. Dándose cuenta ahora que Logan no trataría de escapar, Kendall soltó sus muñecas. Logan tomó su oportunidad para desabotonar la camisa de Kendall. Sintió la suave piel debajo de la camisa, lo que hizo que quisiera quitársela más deprisa. Kendall quitó sus manos de encima de Logan, haciéndolo gemir en protesta.

La boca de Kendall se movió hacia el cuello de Logan mientras se quitaba su propia camisa. Mordió rudamente en el punto de pulso de Logan, hasta incluso probar un poco de sangre. Logan siseó de dolor mientras la lengua de Kendall lamía, la ahora, piel con moretones. Logan rápidamente unió sus labios en otro apasionante beso, probando su propia sangre en la boca de Kendall. Este casi rasga la camisa de Logan tratando de quitársela. "Hey" protestó Logan con su voz profundamente llena de deseo. "¡Necesito vestirme con eso!".

"Ha" Kendall rió antes de tirar de los pantalones de Logan. Él entendió el significado y velozmente se los quitó, al igual que Kendall. Logan miró al cuerpo desnudo de Kendall en frente de él. Su miembro dio un respingo en anticipación por tan solo la mera vista de él. Sin previo aviso, Kendall agarró la parte trasera del cuello de Logan y lo forzó a estar en sus rodillas. Kendall le sonrió con satisfacción a Logan, Como diciéndole su papel de ser la perra sumisa. Logan lo miraba hasta que su vista captó el miembro duro de Kendall. Lamiendo sus labios, Logan comenzó a trabajar.

Kendall gimió cuando Logan lamió la punta de su miembro, probando el líquido pre seminal. Después de unos pocos segundo de esto, Logan tomo todo su miembro dentro de su boca. Se atragantó tratando de adentrarlo, finalmente tomando con su puño las partes que no entraban. La respiración de Kendall se hacía más deprisa cuando Logan hacía soniditos con su boca. Justo antes de que se viniera, Kendall apartó a Logan y lo besó ferozmente. Así como Logan probó su propia sangre anteriormente, Kendall podía probarse a sí mismo en la boca de Logan. Se apartó del beso y sonrió, satisfecho.

Forzándolo a voltearse, Kendall miró hacia la parte de atrás. "Lubricante" Logan jadeó. Kendall rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia su escritorio, abriendo cierto cajón, sacando lo que necesitaba. Logan sonrió "Vaya ¿Cuántas secretarias te has follado?".

"Un montón" Kendall sonrió satisfecho. En unos pocos segundos, lo dedos de Kendall estuvieron cubiertos y los posicionó en Logan.

Logan, aunque no era virgen, nunca pudo acostumbrarse al sentimiento del primer dedo. Aunque no fuera doloroso, tampoco era placentero. Simplemente estaba allí. Un segundo dedo fue prontamente añadido. "Voy a usar dedos extra" Kendall gruñó. "Porque los vas a necesitar".

Logan asintió, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente cuando un tercer dedo fue añadido. Se abrieron paso en Logan y prontamente algo mucho más grande estaba en su entrada. _Oh Dios,_ él pensó, _Ese es Kendall_.

Con un movimiento rápido, Kendall empujó, haciendo jadear a Logan. Embistiendo al chico. Logan se encontró siguiéndole el ritmo, incluso gimiendo cuando Kendall golpeaba _ese_ punto. Kendall sonreía con gusto. "K-Kendal" Logan lloriqueaba.

"Tú querías un desafío" Kendall gruñó, agarrando el miembro de Logan y masturbándolo.

Logan simplemente gimió en respuesta. "Así que aquí tienes".

Con una última estocada, ambos hombres se vinieron con un gemido. Jadeando, los dos se miraban el uno al otro. Lo que dejaba perplejo a Kendall era que la mirada de Logan seguía mostrando desafío. Pronto, se empezaron a vestir y a intentar limpiar el desastre que habían hecho.

"Logan" Kendall lo llamó junto antes de que Logan dejara la habitación. Su voz era fría una vez más. "Me llamaste Kendall".

Logan se encogió de hombros. "¿Preferirías Sr. Knight?".

De hecho, él solamente lo llamó Kendall en el calor del momento. Realmente no le importaba si Kendall quería ser llamado por un título específico. Kendall levantó una ceja. "No" Respondió después de una larga pausa.

"Entonces Kendall será" Logan rodó sus ojos. Kendall se tomó su tiempo para observar al chico que acaba de follarse completamente. Tal vez valía la pena mantenerlo cerca después de todo. Con eso, Logan salió de la oficina sin más palabras.

Kendall frunció el ceño, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Algo le decía que este chico era muy diferente a todos los demás. "Logan Mitchell" se murmuró a sí mismo.

* * *

**Notes: **Hola, espero les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, fue bastante largo la verdad. Disculpen si el Lemon no estuvo muy bueno, es mi primera vez traduciendo algo como eso. Perdonen también las faltas de ortografía, pero la verdad es que no revisé el documento antes de publicarlo, pues tengo muchas tareas así que no podía leerlo, y pues no quería posponer más la actualización. Espero por favor me dejen sus comentarios, sus reviews me motivan a seguir con este proyecto, así que cualquier duda, queja o comentario será bienvenida siempre y cuando se haga con respeto. Gracias a todos por leer este Fic. Hasta le próximo capítulo.


End file.
